La première fois que je t'ai vu
by Tsuda
Summary: Petit oneshot. Harry et Severus repensent à leur rencontre et à ce qui s'en suivit.


Auteur : Tsuda la cloche

Titre : La première fois que je t'ai vu

Couple : Harry X Severus (Bizarre j'arrive pas avec d'autre personnage nn)

Rating : K, il n'y a aucune scène de sexe et ce n'est pas violent !

Note : Gras Harry, Normal Severus

Note 2 : Je suis prise d'une frénésie depuis avant-hier, j'arrête pas d'écrire des fanfics. Dans une semaine je m'en mordrais les doigts j'en suis sur !!

La première fois que j'ai posé mon regard sur toi voilà ce que j'ai vu : le sosie de James avec les yeux de Lili. J'ai ressenti une bouffé de quelque chose que j'ai défini comme de la haine. Je revoyais encore ce stupide Griffondor me faire chier avec son clebs d'ami, Peter et ce sale lycanthrope. J'ai tout de suite cru que tu étais exactement comme ton imbécile de père. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi tu étais si mince, pourquoi tu étais si petit et surtout je n'ai pas prêté attention à l'évidente fragilité émanant de toi.

**La première fois que j'ai posé mon regard sur toi voilà ce que j'ai vu : un homme plutôt grand, un grand nez je l'avoue, avec des cheveux gras, un regard noir qui me fixait. Je ne t'ai pas de suite hait. J'ai d'abord ressenti quelque chose que j'ai ensuite identifié comme de la haine. **

Je ne m'étais pas trompé, ton comportement ressemblait beaucoup trop pour moi à celui de James, enfin, je l'ai vu comme tel. Je pensais que tu étais un petit gosse de riche choyer et aimer par toute sa famille. Le contraire de moi. Je t'ai pris en grippe dès le début et ça jusqu'au dernier moment. Jusqu'à ce que je sache.

**Lors de la première rencontre, je me suis rendu compte que tu ne m'aimais pas, pas très dur à comprendre me diras-tu. C'est vrai, les remarques acerbes et virulentes, les points en moins. Quand j'ai su que tu étais l'ennemi de mon père quand tu étais plus jeune, j'ai décidé de suivre cette voix. Tu ne m'aimais pas ? Ok, ça n'était pas réciproque. J'avais décidé de ne pas me laisser faire. Trop de souffrance dans le monde moldu pour après en avoir dans le monde magique. Quand j'y repense notre petite gueguerre était chaleureuse comparée avec Voldemort. Tu ne penses pas ? Enfin elle l'était jusqu'à ce que tu saches. Je m'en souviens encore.**

Tu étais en 6ème année, et je devais te donner des cours d'occlumancie, comme j'ai insulté Dumby pour m'avoir forcé la main. Tu étais particulièrement affaiblis, je n'avais pas à me protéger, quand tu as fais preuve d'une énorme puissance en étant en colère. Tu nous as fais basculé dans ton monde intérieure avec ton passé. Et puis j'ai vu, j'ai senti tout ce que tu ressentais. Je n'ai jamais pensé avoir une haine plus forte que celle que je semblais ressentir pour toi et Voldemort mais finalement…

**J'étais en 6****ème**** année et tu m'avais particulièrement affaibli. A cause de toi mon esprit était faible et je faisais plusieurs cauchemars tous horribles les un les autres. J'ai extériorisé ma colère et puis sans que je sache comment, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un autre endroit. J'ai vite compris que c'était mon esprit et avant que je puisse tant expulsé, tu avais déjà tout vu. Quand nous sommes revenus, j'ai eu peur, peur que tu l'utilises contre moi, peur que tu te moques de moi mais le plus étrangement, peur que je te dégoûte. Oui à ce moment là, ma pire frayeur était que je te dégoûte. J'ai levé la tête.**

Quand nous sommes revenus, je t'ai vu te recroquevillé, tu semblais en état de choc mais tu as finalement levé la tête. Tu as d'abord paru surpris, les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Ca devait être la première fois que tu me voyais pleurer. En fait ça devait être la première fois que tu me voyais vulnérable. Mais petit Gryffondor, comment voulais-tu que quelqu'un reste impassible à ça ? Je pouvais rien faire de plus que pleurer. Pleurer pour tes souffrances.

**J'avoue que si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que le grand professeur de potion, terreur des cachots, pleurerait pour moi, j'aurais d'abord ris au nez de cette personne puis lui aurait gentiment donné l'adresse de St Mangouste. Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Quand j'ai vu ces larmes, je me suis tout de suite senti soulagé. De un je ne te dégoûtais pas, mais ces gouttes salées qui descendaient lentement sur ta peau emportaient la douleur depuis trop longtemps soutenue. Je me suis dis que tu ne le dirais à personne, que tu le garderais pour toi aussi longtemps que tu vivrais. J'avais raison.**

Tu t'es lentement relevé et tout aussi lentement, tu t'es approché de moi et tu as léchés chacune de mes joues. J'en ressens encore des frissons dans le bas du dos. Je crois que si un jour, quelqu'un m'avait dit que Potter aurait léché des larmes que j'avais versées pour lui et qu'en plus je le laissais faire, je l'aurais avadakavriser de suite. Mais non, je t'ai effectivement laissé faire, même, je me suis mis à te caresser. Dans mon esprit, une seule idée, te soulager de tout ça. Oh bien sur je savais que je ne pourrais jamais le faire, mais tu ne pouvais pas porter ce fardeau seul, je t'ai en quelque sorte présenter mon dos pour t'aider, nous étions deux maintenant. Tu as murmuré mon prénom.

**Cette soirée aura été la plus magique de ma vie. Elle et toutes celles qui suivirent. Comme je t'aimais Severus. Comme j'aimais sentir ta peau contre la mienne, tes doigts la parcourant, tes lèvres la réchauffer. Je ressens encore ces sensations qui me faisaient me sentir en vie. Oh bien sur je ne pourrais jamais oublié ce qui m'est arrivé, c'est marqué au fer rouge dans mon esprit et le restera toute ma vie. Mais quand j'y repense il n'y plus toute cette douleur. Elle aura définitivement disparue avec toi. Il y aura une autre soirée que je n'oublierai pas non plus. Mais ce souvenir est nettement moins magique.**

Je ne savais pas que tu là quand j'ai du faire ça. Je ne savais pas que tu aurais assisté au pire acte que tu puisses me voir faire. Peut-être que ce soir là, j'ai perdu une partie de ton amour. Je me le demande toujours. Tu n'étais pas au courant alors, mais j'avais fais un serment inviolable avec la mère de Drago. Si il mourrait, je mourrais. Je ne voulais pas mourir, pas ça alors que toi tu ne l'étais pas. J'ai tué Dumbledore ce soir là. Le sorcier le plus puissant avant Voldemort est mort de ma baguette. Quand les mangemorts qui m'accompagnaient m'ont enfin laissé seul, je me suis mis à vomir. Vomir mes tripes, ma haine, ma tristesse. J'avais tué le seul homme qui avait cru à ma conversion au bien devant le seul que j'aimais. Tu veux connaître le pire ? Le vieillard savait que j'allais le tuer. Mais il ne m'avait jamais dis que tu serais là. Jamais.

**Je t'ai hais. Oh si tu savais combien. Je souffrais tellement. D'abord Sirius puis Dumbledore mais par ta main. L'homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde avait tué celui que je respectais. Pourtant au fond de moi, une partie de mon être était soulagé. Soulagé que tu sois quand même en vie, que je ne t'ai pas tué en te lançant ces sorts. Et puis j'ai reçu une lettre de Dumbledore. Il l'avait écrite quelques jours avant tout ça. Il disait qu'il pardonnait à Severus son acte et que moi aussi je devais le faire. La lettre me parlait du serment inviolable que tu avais fais avec Narcissa Black pour sauver son fils. Que de toutes les façons, il était déjà vieux et que ça n'était pas à lui de tuer Tom mais à moi. Le poids sur mon cœur te concernant s'est considérablement allégé. Je venais de prendre ma décision, trouver les horcruxes seul pour tuer Voldemort et te retrouver après. Je voulais être avec toi, mon corps réclamait le tien comme mon âme réclamait la tienne. Je m'étais documenté à ce sujet. Il semblerait que tu étais mon âme sœur.**

Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur pour toi pendant la bataille. Les mangemorts qui n'ont ne seraient-ce qu'essayer de te toucher sont morts avant de comprendre. J'ai été très surpris quand tu es venu me voir après avoir vaincu le mage noir. Tu m'as regardé, tes yeux étaient graves et accusateur. Je savais que j'étais devenu l'ombre de moi-même. Je pensais aussi que tu étais venus me tué. Qui ne l'aurait pas pensé ? J'ai fermé les yeux en voyant ta baguette se lever. Et puis finalement, j'ai senti deux lèvres sucrées sur les miennes. Je ne pouvais y croire. Pourquoi m'avais-tu embrassé ?

**Quand je me suis avancé vers toi, je t'ai vu fermé les yeux. Tu semblais attendre une sentence. J'ai souris à cette pensée et me haussant sur la pointe des pieds, je t'ai embrassé. Encore et encore et tu as répondu à mon baiser. Je me suis détaché de toi et j'ai pu voir de la surprise, de la peur aussi. Mon regard devait être accusateur, tout comme ma voix quand j'ai commencé a parlé.**

Tu m'as d'abord demandé pourquoi j'étais parti. Un héros de guerre ne s'enfuit pas ainsi m'as-tu dis. J'ai du avoir un regard particulièrement incrédule car tu as ri, doucement. C'était l'un des plus beaux sons que je n'avais jamais entendu. Tu t'es rapproché et m'as encore embrassé. Je me suis penché et tu m'as murmuré à l'oreille. Au fur et à mesure de tes mots, mon esprit s'éclairait tout comme mon visage. Je me suis senti revivre, mais revivre !

**Un mois après, le monde sorcier apprenait les fiançailles d'Harry James Potter, Celui-qui-a-vaincu, avec Severus Snape, un ex espion mangemort de l'Ordre du Phénix et l'assassin du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. J'ai cru que Hermione et Ron allaient me tuer ! Tous comme la plupart de mes amis proches. Remus avait paru gêné mais il avait accepté l'idée et ça m'avait fait chaud au cœur.**

Un an après, le monde sorcier apprenait la grossesse d'Harry James Potter Snape. La réussite de ma potion de fertilité masculine est sans doute l'une des meilleures choses qui nous ait arrivé. Après Lilyanne. Je me souviens des larmes de mon mari lorsque je lui proposais ce prénom. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, on peut dire que nous sommes heureux et définitivement heureux.

Fin

Moi : pleure

Voldy : pleure

Harry : Ben pourquoi vous pleurez ?

Moi : Je voulais faire une Tragedy et j'ai pas réussi ! Je ne suis pas satisfaite de cette fin éè

Voldy : Je suis mort et même pas avec toi !!

Harry : … Vos deux raisons me laissent de glace par les laissant pleurer

Severus : \o/ je suis avec Ryry !!

Draco : Je suis même pas dans la fic…

Moi : Ha ouais mais je n'ai pas jugé utile de le faire

Hahem, Bon alors hier soir, dans mon lit, j'ai pensé à faire une Tragedy avec harry et Severus. A la fin l'un tuait l'autre ou pas mais ils crevaient. Bizarrement je me suis mise à pleurer avant et je ne l'ai pas mise nn. Je dois être une des rare auteures à faire ça… Mais j'y arriverais !!!!!

Laissez un petit com pour dire si vous aimez ou pas, ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
